


We're Having a Baby, My Baby and Me

by disturbinglynic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thought he senior year was just going be another boring year until he meets his English teacher, Jensen. Starting a clandestine relationship, Jared soon finds himself with child. Afraid to tell Jensen, he keeps it hidden until around the third month of his pregnancy when he faints in class. With a child that he wants, but a pregnancy that he can't stand, Jared manages to get through it with the love that Jensen provides, and the help of his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [](http://rozabellalove.livejournal.com/)

Jared sighed as he sat down at his desk. It was the first day of school and finally the last class of the day. His classes had been boring so far and he wasn’t expecting his English class to be any better.

 

English was his favorite subject, but in his experience, teachers just always made it boring. It was his senior year now, and he wasn’t expecting English to be any better this year.

 

Jared’s attention was drawn to the door as the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen walked in. He looked too old to be a student, not that he looked old at all. Still, Jared was surprised when he walked to the front of the room. The guy definitely looked too young to be a teacher.

 

Then the man spoke up. “Good afternoon, class. My name is Jensen Ackles. Feel free to call me Jensen. I’m new to town, but I’ve been teaching for a few years, even though I know I don’t look like it.”

 

Jared swallowed hard. Jensen’s deep voice and bright green eyes had him squirming in his seat. He had known for quite some time that he was gay, but nobody had ever affected Jared the way that Jensen had just done within only a couple of minutes.

 

It looked like English wouldn’t be so boring this year after all. He could only hope that he would actually be able to pay attention and not make a complete ass of himself.

 

Jensen started talking again and Jared didn’t think that what he had hoped would be possible. If he were alone he’d be slamming his head down on the desk right about now, but he wasn’t, so he sighed and slunk further down into his seat - no easy feat considering how tall he was.

 

By the time the bell rang, all Jared had gotten out of the class was that the first book they were reading was _Heart of Darkness_ , which he had actually already read for fun, and that Jensen was even more gorgeous when he smiled. Jared was truly fucked.

 

 

“Jared, I’d like you to stay for a few minutes, if that’s okay?”

 

Jared had been packing up his stuff to go since the bell had rung, so he sat back down and waited. He was trying hard not to panic, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. He wondered if Jensen had caught him staring, or if he had said something stupid without even realizing it.

 

Jensen had probably caught him staring. He did it often enough. He wondered if maybe another student had caught Jared staring and had told on him.

 

“Stop looking so terrified.”

 

Jared jumped. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that Jensen had approached him.

 

“I didn’t want to keep you after because you’ve done something wrong, I actually wanted to praise your paper on _Heart of Darkness_.”

 

“Oh,” Jared replied, startled. “Thank you. It’s one of my favorite books.”

 

“So you’ve read it before then?”

 

Jared nodded. “Many times.”

 

“I’d love to talk with you more about it, if you have time.”

 

Jared cursed his mother for their dinner out tonight. He would now be missing out on the opportunity to spend some alone time with Jensen.

 

“I can’t today. I’m sorry.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Another time then?”

 

Jared smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

 

On the way to dinner, they passed a house just a few streets over. Jared had known that someone had moved into it over the summer, but he had never seen who it was. Now, Jared could swear that he saw Jensen walking into that house. He made a mental note to ask Jensen about it after class.

 

Jared didn’t pay attention to anything that was said over dinner. He was too busy imagining the many ways that Jensen could invite him to come inside his house under the pretense of talking about books, but what would really happen is that they would make out, and then Jensen would fuck him senseless.

 

He was glad he was wearing clothes that hid his erection because his imagination was kind of vivid. He was also glad that nobody at the table was paying much attention to him.

 

The thoughts that he had of him and Jensen were nice, but Jared knew that it would never happen.

 

When they got back home after dinner, Jared retreated to his room so he could jerk off to fantasies of Jensen.

 

 

“Can I help you, Mr. Padalecki?”

 

Jared loved it when Jensen used his last name. It sounded incredibly sexy coming from Jensen’s lips, and for some reason, Jensen was one of the few people who could actually pronounce it. He couldn’t understand why. He didn’t think it was hard.

 

“Well Mr. Ackles, I have a question for you.” Jared was well aware of the fact that he was flirting, especially since Jensen had told the class to call him Jensen, but what surprised him was that he could swear that Jensen was flirting back. This wasn’t the first time they had done this.

 

Jensen actually smiled at the use of his last name this time. Sometimes Jared would get a smile, and sometimes only the corners of Jensen’s mouth would quirk up.

 

Jared had stayed after today to ask Jensen if it had been him that Jared had seen last night on the way to dinner.

 

“I was just wondering if you live on Sheppard’s Place.”

 

“Yes I do. How did you know that?”

 

“I live just a few streets over on Madison, and I thought I saw you going into a house last night. Guess I was right.”

 

“Well hey, if you live that close by then maybe you could come over on Saturday and we could discuss _Heart of Darkness_.”

 

Jared had to stifle a groan. It was part of his fantasy coming to life right before his eyes. “I’d like that, Jensen.”

 

“Great. How does noon sound? You can come over for lunch and I’ll make us a couple of sandwiches or something.”

 

“Yeah, sure. That sounds good.”

 

Jared left the room smiling, and as soon as he got off of the school campus, he hurried home. He put off walking Harley so he could go to his bedroom and jerk off, just like he had last night. Just a few strokes and he was coming hard. He couldn’t wait until Saturday.

 

 

Saturday came really fast. He had taken Harley for a walk earlier that morning, and was now on his way to Jensen’s house. He was more nervous than he thought he would be. His heart was pounding by the time he finally knocked on Jensen’s door.

 

Jensen answered the door in shorts and a tee, his feet bare, and he was wearing glasses. Jared’s mouth went dry, his brain losing capacity to think, his own name slipping from his mind.

 

“Jared, come on in. How are you?”

 

Jared tried swallowing, but his mouth was still dry. He barely managed, but he was able to get a couple of words out. “I’m fine.”

 

Jared followed Jensen into the house. Jensen’s house was warm and inviting, cozy. There were books everywhere, and the couch and chairs looked comfortable. This was a house he could live in.

 

Jensen must have noticed the attention he was giving the house. “Like the house?”

 

“This is like my dream house.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Well at least you’ll be comfortable when we’re discussing books.”

 

Jared laughed. “Jensen, I’m not sure you’re going to be able to get me to leave.” Jared blushed when he realized what he had said, but Jensen just smiled at him.

 

“I’ve got some sandwiches waiting for us in the kitchen. We can start discussing in there if you’d like.”

 

“Let’s get started.” Jared followed Jensen into the kitchen where there was a plate of egg salad sandwiches and tuna sandwiches. He sat at the table and Jensen poured them both some soda. Jared was hungry and he wolfed down quite a few of the sandwiches.

 

Jensen chuckled softly. “I remember the days when I could eat everything in sight and not gain a pound. “

 

“Oh come on. You can’t be that old.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “I’ll be thirty next month.”

 

Jared nearly spit out his soda. “You’re almost thirty? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

Jensen just shrugged.

 

Jared shook his head. “I would have never guessed that.”

 

“Well enough about my age. How about we go into the living room and discuss the book since we weren’t able to get that done while you were inhaling your food.”

 

Jared blushed. “Sorry.”

 

Jensen just laughed and put their dishes in the sink. When he headed out to the living room, Jared followed, grabbing his copy of the book, and picking what looked like the most comfortable chair in the room to plop down on.

 

 

Jared was doubled over in laughter. He and Jensen had finished discussing the book hours ago and were now just talking.

 

It was so easy to get along with Jensen, and they both had so much in common. They had the same tastes in music, books, and movies.

 

A person would have never guessed that there was a roughly twelve and a half year age difference between them. Jared had always been more mature for his age, and conversation just flowed so easily between the two of them. Even Jared kept forgetting about the age difference.

 

What was even better was that Jensen seemed to genuinely like him. Maybe after some time had passed, Jared would be able to ask some more personal questions, like finding out if Jensen had any interest in guys.

 

Not that it mattered. Jared was only seventeen. Jensen would never be interested in someone so much younger than him, and it didn’t help that Jared was one of his students.

 

Still, it was a nice fantasy, and one that only got better when Jensen asked him if he would like to come over next week and discuss a different book.

 

“I’d love to,” he replied, smiling and brushing some hair out of his eyes.

 

Jensen rested a hand on Jared’s shoulder as they were standing in the doorway making their goodbyes. He couldn’t suppress the shiver than ran through his body, and if Jensen noticed, he didn’t say a word about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It became a weekly thing. Every week they would pick a different book, and every Saturday, Jared would go to Jensen’s house where they would discuss the book for a bit, and then just talk about random things.

 

Saturday had quickly become the best day of Jared’s week. It seemed they never ran out of things to talk about.

 

For Jensen’s birthday, they had even gone out to lunch before heading back to his house and not discussing the book they had planned to discuss. Jared, not really knowing what to get Jensen for his birthday, had been the one to suggest going out to eat and then paying for the meal. Jensen had been hesitant at first because Jared was his student, but Jared convinced him to go by suggesting they bring their books with them. If anyone asked, they were just having a discussion about schoolwork.

 

It was early November when Jared finally found out what he had wanted to know. They had been talking about Star Trek and Jensen had mentioned that he had an ex who had been really into Star Trek. When Jensen had been talking about how his ex used to drag him to conventions, he let slip that the ex was a guy.

 

When Jensen realized what he said, he blushed, but Jared shrugged. “No big deal. I’m into guys too.”

 

Jensen smiled at him and it was like nothing ever happened. But this changed things for Jared. This just put Jared one step closer to having his fantasy become a reality. He just hoped that Jensen would be able to get past the fact that he was Jared’s teacher and that Jared was a senior in high school.

 

 

Friday night Jared decided to walk Harley to Jensen’s house. He knew that Jensen liked dogs and Harley was well behaved enough that Jared wasn’t worried about Harley being a pain.

 

Jared made the short walk to Jensen’s house, held his breath, and knocked. Jensen answered smiling. “Jared! Don’t you have anything better to do on a Friday night than come see me?”

 

“My parents are on a date and I have no idea what my brother and my sister are doing, so I thought I’d come say hi.”

 

Jensen opened the door wider and moved out of the way so Jared and Harley could get through.

 

“Don’t you go out on Friday nights?”

 

“Not really, no. I like to stay in and read or watch a movie. What about you? Don’t you go out on Friday nights?”

 

Jensen laughed. “My Friday nights sound exactly like yours.”

 

“Maybe we should put a movie in then. How does that sound?” Jared suggested.

 

Jensen smiled. “Yeah, why not?

 

Jared took Harley’s leash off, picked a movie, put it in, and got himself settled on the couch. Jensen joined him with a big bowl of popcorn and a couple of cokes. So far this was going much better than he had expected.

 

He didn’t purposely put his hand in the bowl of popcorn at the same time that Jensen did, but if it happened, he made sure to brush his fingers against Jensen’s. Jensen never tried to jerk away, nor did he initiate contact.

 

When the movie ended, Jared looked over at Jensen only to find him looking at Jared. He didn’t look too happy. “Just what were you expecting to happen here tonight?”

 

“Nothing. I swear,” said Jared, throwing up his hands.

 

“Then what was with all of the touching?”

 

Jared sighed and looked down, placing his hands in his lap. He took a couple of calming breaths before looking back up at Jensen. “Look, the truth is, I like you. More than I should. But I don’t want to push, so if you really don’t want this, then I’ll back off.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Jared, you know there are multiple reasons why we can’t do this.”

 

That answer made Jared smile. “You didn’t say that you don’t want this.”

 

“No I didn’t,” Jensen agreed.

 

“So now what do we do?”

 

“Now we do nothing. This can’t happen.”

 

“Jensen –“

 

“No Jared! I think you should go now.”

 

Jared didn’t argue. He got off the couch and put the leash back on Harley. “What about tomorrow?”

 

“Jared, I think maybe we should stop those too.”

 

Jared hung his head as he walked out of Jensen’s house. He waited until he was out of the house before he let the tears fall. Jensen hadn’t even wanted to talk about it. He just dismissed Jared and essentially ended their friendship, not even allowing their Saturday book talks to continue.

 

He was glad there was nobody home when he got there. He sat on the couch, Harley by his side, and just stared off into nothingness.

 

 

Saturday came and went, and it was the longest day of his life. It had felt empty and wrong, which he really didn’t understand since they’d only been doing this for a few months.

 

His siblings had lives of their own and so did his parents, though they had invited him along. Jared had declined. He had spent the day in bed watching television and pigging out on junk food.

 

It was Monday now, and it hadn’t been anywhere near as bad as Saturday had been. There was no friendship involved in the classroom. Here they were just a student and a teacher.

 

There was something different though. Jared didn’t bother raising his hand throughout the entire period even though both he and Jensen knew that Jared had the answers. He didn’t talk at all during class, and when the bell rang, Jensen asked him stay after.

 

“Jared, about what happened. I hope you won’t let it affect your work in this class. You’re a gifted young man and I would hate to see that go to waste because of what happened.”

 

“Don’t worry. I plan on still doing my work. I have no intention of participating in class though.”

 

“Jared,” Jensen started, but Jared interrupted him. “Are we done? I have somewhere I need to be.”

 

“I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

 

Jared glared at Jensen. “The least you could have done was had a conversation with me instead of just dismissing me.”

 

Jensen scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned against his desk. “You’re right. I know I handled things badly. I panicked.”

 

“So what now?”

 

“Well, this weekend is Thanksgiving weekend and I’ll be out of town visiting my family, so why don’t you come over next Saturday and we can talk about this, okay?”

 

Jared felt some of the knots in his stomach unwind and he smiled at Jensen. “Yeah, okay. That’s good.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Good. So are we going to be okay until then?”

 

“Yes, and thank you.”

 

Jensen smiled at him and Jared left feeling that maybe things between them hadn’t been completely ruined after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the Saturday morning that he was supposed to go to Jensen’s. It had been a very long two weeks. School had been awkward knowing that this conversation was going to happen, and the break had been lonely. He had tried to prepare speeches, but had thrown them all out. None sounded like anything Jensen would want to hear. His parents had started worrying over his odd behavior, and he’d had to convince them that everything was fine.

 

Except everything wasn’t fine. Jensen had feelings for him too, but didn’t want to act on them. He was probably afraid they would get caught, but Jared was over at Jensen’s house all of the time anyway, so nobody would know. They would just think he and Jensen were talking about books again.

 

He paced his room, nervous about the talk he was about to have with Jensen. He wanted this, really wanted this, but he didn’t want to lose his friendship either. At the same time, Jared didn’t know if he _could_ remain Jensen’s friend. Not when he felt so strongly about him.

 

It was nearly noon, so he left his house and walked to Jensen’s. This was only the second time he had gone without a book, and the last time hadn’t really gone so well.

 

He must’ve just stood in front of Jensen’s door for a good five minutes before he finally knocked.

 

“I was wondering if you were going to knock or if you were going to run away,” Jensen said as he opened the door. Jared blushed. He hadn’t realized that Jensen had been watching him. “Didn’t know you were there.”

 

Jensen shrugged and moved aside so that Jared could enter. Jensen was wearing his glasses again. He didn’t do it often, only when his contacts were irritating him, but Jared loved the look. He loved seeing Jensen so comfortable in a pair of worn jeans, a tee, and his glasses. He bet Jensen would look even better in a pair of worn track pants or sweats. Maybe he would bring it up if they started something.

 

Jared sighed and sat on the couch. Jensen sat on the opposite side. Neither of them said a word. Jared didn’t really want to talk though, he wanted to do, so in a moment of bravado, he got up and straddled Jensen’s lap, and kissed him.

 

He thought Jensen was going to shove him off, but instead, Jensen wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. Jared relaxed into the kiss as one of Jensen’s hands tangled itself in his hair. He groaned into the kiss, and Jensen took advantage, sliding his tongue along Jared’s.

 

Jared had kissed guys before - hell, he’d even had sex with guys before, but not even the sex he had could compare to Jensen’s kisses.

 

It was too fast though. He could honestly say that he didn’t want to have sex with Jensen if Jensen was just going to freak and put an end to it. He pulled out of the kiss and got off of Jensen’s lap, sitting down next to him.

 

Jensen grinned at him. “I think I like your way of talking.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Jensen, we do need to talk. I don’t want you freaking out on me. By the way, why aren’t you freaking out on me?”

 

Jensen let out a sigh. “I’m freaking out, just not on the outside. It’s not that I don’t want this too, it’s just that so much could go wrong.”

 

“I know you’re worried about people finding out, but I’m here once a week anyway.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you only want to do this once a week?”

 

Jared shook his head. “Great. I’m the adult in this relationship.”

 

Jensen stopped grinning, his face becoming serious. “What if your parents find out?”

 

“I’ll deal with them.”

 

“Do they even know that you like boys?”

 

Jared laughed. “Yeah, they do.”

 

Jensen smirked at him. “Oh, so we’re a little slut are we?”

 

Jared smacked him and rolled his eyes again. He was definitely the adult in the relationship. “Not a slut.”

 

“But you have experience?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jensen was grinning at him again. “Bottom or top?”

 

Jared laughed. “Both. What about you?”

 

“Both, but I prefer to top. Have you always used condoms?”

 

Jared gave Jensen a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck. “There was this one time, when I was younger, I let a guy fuck me without a condom. I’ve always used one since, and I’ve been tested. More than once actually, and fairly recently too. I’m clean.”

 

“When was the last time you had sex?”

 

“It’s been a while. Nobody has interested me. Six months I think, what about you?”

 

“Well, the only time I stopped using condoms was when I was in a serious relationship, and that ended over a year ago. I actually haven’t had sex since, and I’m clean.” Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared gently. “This conversation went a completely different way than what I had planned on.”

 

Jared chuckled. “I know what you mean, but does this mean you’re willing to give us a try?”

 

Jensen closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he looked Jared in the eye. “Yes, but I want to take this slow. I want to make sure that we can keep this a secret, that nobody gets suspicious. Are you okay with that?”

 

Jared’s heart skipped a couple of beats and he smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

 

Jensen smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss deepened quickly this time, the fear on Jared’s part gone now that they had agreed to really give this a try. Jensen pushed him down gently, lying next to him, their arms wrapped around each other.

 

It was so easy to get lost in the kiss, to get lost in Jensen. Hands were roaming along his back, and he so wished that one of them would find its way under his shirt, but that would be rushing things, and if Jensen wanted to take it slow, then that’s what they would do.

 

When it got too hard to not rut against Jensen, he broke the kiss. That had been a mistake though because Jensen was just so damn pretty with his kiss swollen lips and his glasses knocked askew. Jared groaned and closed his eyes, willing his pulse to stop racing and his breathing to even out. He kept his eyes closed as Jensen shifted and got off the couch, and when Jared was alone, only then did he finally open his eyes.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Jensen had fixed his glasses and was smiling at him. “Although you should probably get going now.”

 

As Jensen walked him to the door, he realized that he was still kind of in a daze, and he could see why Jensen would want to wait and see if they could even keep this a secret.

 

“So I guess I’ll see you Monday in class then?”

 

“Yep. I’ll be the one standing in the front of the room.”

 

Jared found himself rolling his eyes again. “It’s a good thing I like you.”

 

Jensen kissed him one last time and then opened the door. Jared walked out but turned around. “You know, I _really_ like the glasses on you.” Jensen blushed and Jared laughed, turning around and walking back home.

 

 

When it was finally time for Jensen’s class on Monday, Jared was happy and whistling. He walked into Jensen’s class, still whistling, and nearly ran out. Jensen was wearing his glasses. What a jerk. He was so gonna make Jensen pay for that one.

 

He suffered through class and waited for all of the other students to leave before approaching Jensen’s desk. “Mr. Ackles, can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Padalecki?”

 

Jared leaned in and kept his voice low. “I’m going to make you regret wearing those glasses in class, Mr. Ackles.” He didn’t give Jensen a chance to respond, he just walked out, a smirk on his face.

 

He took his time heading home. He wanted to make sure that Jensen had plenty of time to get to his house.

 

When he finally did get home, he freshened up and then put Harley’s leash on, leading the dog out of the house. He made his way to Jensen’s.

 

He didn’t really know how he was going to pay Jensen back, he just knew he had to do something.

 

He knocked on Jensen’s door with a smile on his face. When Jensen opened the door, Jared had to work to keep that smile on his face. His jaw wanted to drop. Jensen was in a worn pair of what looked like pajama bottoms, a tee, and of course, those glasses. Exactly how he had hoped to see Jensen one day.

 

“I hate you,” he muttered.

 

Jensen looked at him, confused. “What did I do?”

 

Jared glared at him. “I came over here to make you pay and you have to be dressed like this,” he said, gesturing at Jensen.

 

Jensen looked down at himself. “You like this?”

 

Jared let out a noise that may have been a whimper. Jensen moved to the side to let Jared into his house. Jared walked in, took the leash off of Harley, and stood there.

 

He wanted nothing more than to tear those old worn clothes off of Jensen and have his way with him, but he couldn’t do that. They were waiting.

 

Jensen came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jared, sliding one of his hands up Jared’s tee to rest on his stomach, causing his stomach to flip flop. Then Jensen’s lips were on his neck and he let out what may have been another whimper. He turned in Jensen’s arms so he could kiss him.

 

Jensen’s hands found their way back up under Jared’s tee, warms hands resting on the bare skin of his back, so he slid his under Jensen’s tee, feeling Jensen’s warm skin under his fingers.

 

Jensen started moving them until the backs of Jared’s legs hit the couch. They tumbled onto it, Jensen’s lips finding his again as soon as they had landed.

 

“I know you don’t want to move too fast, but please tell me we can do _something_ ,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips.

 

Jensen moved from his lips down to his neck without answering Jared. When Jensen pushed Jared’s shirt up, Jared figured that Jensen agreed with him. With Jared’s shirt rucked up under his arms, one of Jensen’s hands made its way down Jared’s torso. Slowly it slid along, fingers lightly dancing along Jared’s skin.

 

Jensen worked the button of Jared’s jeans with one hand, and then easing the zipper down. Jensen’s hand slid beneath Jared’s boxers, taking him in his hand. Jared moaned at the touch.

 

Jensen was really good. Jared usually hated getting hand jobs from other guys. It was something he could do on his own after all, but he was really enjoying this. So much so that it took him a lot quicker than usual to come.

 

Still in a daze, Jared was barely aware of that fact that Jensen was jerking off of, and was quickly coming all over Jared’s stomach. Jensen collapsed next to him.

 

“You know, I don’t usually come that fast.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Yeah, me either.”

 

“That was good.”

 

“Mmm,” Jensen agreed. “By the way, I tore my contact and I didn’t have a spare. I still don’t, so I’ll be wearing the glasses for a few more days.”

 

“So that wasn’t to torture me?”

 

Jensen laughed. “As much as I would love to do that, I don’t want to risk us being exposed. Are you disappointed?”

 

“Actually, I’m relieved.”

 

Jensen huffed out a laugh. Jensen sat up and grabbed some tissues, wiping them both clean. “I guess you should probably go now.”

 

Jared groaned. “This sucks.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Jared fastened his jeans and pulled his shirt back down, sitting up. Jensen leaned in and kissed him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Jared smiled at him. “Yeah, tomorrow.” Jared got up and put the leash back on Harley and headed to the front door. Jensen met him there and kissed him one last time. Jared walked home feeling better than he had in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter break was almost over, which meant that Jensen would finally be back soon. Jensen had gone home for the holidays and Jared hadn’t heard a word from him. Not that that surprised him. Jensen trying to call him while he was with his family would be strange.

 

Their relationship had been progressing nicely. They hadn’t had sex yet, but they had definitely fooled around, and it had been pretty amazing.

 

Jared hadn’t been thrilled when Jensen had said he was leaving for the holidays, but he understood. So he had been waiting patiently for Jensen to come home.

 

Jensen hadn’t been sure when he would be back and Jared had taken Harley on a walk every afternoon right by Jensen’s house. It was time again, so he put Harley’s leash on and headed out of the house. He walked faster when he saw Jensen’s car outside of his house.

 

He rang the bell and bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited for Jensen to open the door. As soon as Jensen opened the door Jared pushed past him and into the house.

 

Jensen chuckled. “So impatient.”

 

Jared let Harley loose and pulled Jensen in for a kiss. “I missed you, Mr. Ackles.”

 

Jensen groaned into Jared’s mouth. “I missed you too.” Jensen pulled him in closer and began walking him backwards. The back of his legs hit something and Jensen pushed him down. It was Jensen’s bed. He hadn’t realized Jensen had walked him that far.

 

Jared kicked his sneakers off and scooted to the center of the bed. He lay down and patted the spot next to him. Jensen crawled over to him and lay down next to him. Jared leaned in to kiss him.

 

They wrapped their arms around each other and their legs tangled together. One of Jensen’s hands made its way under Jared’s shirt. It was warm against his skin. He pulled away from Jensen and tugged his shirt off, and Jensen did the same.

 

Jared pulled him back in for a kiss and let his hands roam over bare skin, their naked chests pressing together. He felt Jensen pop the button of his jeans and then snaked his hand in, palming Jared’s dick through his boxers. Jared gasped and thrust into Jensen’s hand.

 

“Jensen,” he groaned, “fuck me.”

 

Jensen removed his hand and latched onto Jared’s neck.

 

“No marks,” Jared reminded him and Jensen groaned. Jensen moved from Jared’s neck, probably to avoid temptation and latched onto a nipple instead. Jared cursed as Jensen sucked on it, rolling the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Jensen,” he groaned. Jensen pulled off, smirked at Jared, and then lowered his mouth, suckling on the other nipple. Jared groaned and writhed under Jensen. He ran his hands down Jensen’s back, sliding them under his jeans and his boxers to palm Jensen’s buttocks in his hands. Jensen bucked against him, brushing their erections together.

 

“Jensen, jeans.”

 

It was all he managed to get out, but Jensen got it. He pulled away from Jared and tugged his already undone jeans down, and his boxers down as well. Jensen undid his own jeans and shoved them down along with his boxers.

 

Jensen reached into the drawer of his nightstand and produced a tube of lube, which he tossed onto the bed. Jensen returned his attention to Jared, and this time when their erections brushed together it was just flesh against flesh. Both men groaned and bucked against each other.

 

Jared hadn’t had many lovers, but the ones he had, while they had been good, none of them turned Jared on the way that Jensen did. He’d never been so hard in his life.

 

Jensen was grinning at him, but it wasn’t just any grin. Jared recognized this one. It meant Jensen was about to do something wicked and Jared was probably going to enjoy it.

 

Jensen moved down his body, licking up the pre-come that had leaked onto his body. Jared shivered at the touch of Jensen’s tongue on his body. He groaned when Jensen licked a stripe up his cock and cursed when Jensen licked around the head, tonguing at his slit, licking up the pre-come that had formed there.

 

Jensen wrapped his lips around the head and slowly slid down the length. He pulled back up and slid down again, faster this time. He pulled off completely and smirked when Jared moaned at the loss.

 

Jensen kissed his way back up Jared’s body, ending at his lips. Jared was aware of the lube cap being popped, his legs immediately falling apart at the sound. Jensen continued kissing Jared as he slipped one lubed finger inside of him. The finger slid in easily and Jensen was quick to add a second finger, searching for that spot inside of Jared that would send sparks of pleasure through his body.

 

Jensen found it and teased Jared by just lightly running his fingers over it.

 

“Would you just fuck me already?”

 

Jensen chuckled but paused. “Are we using condoms?”

 

“No. We’re both clean so unless you’re planning on cheating on me…”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Not happening.”

 

“Then I don’t want to use them.”

 

Jensen nodded and lubed himself up. He eased into Jared and Jared breathed through the burn of the stretch. When Jensen was all the way in, he paused. “You okay?”

 

“Just give me a minute.”

 

Jensen was bigger than anyone he’d ever taken before. When he had adjusted to Jensen he told him to move. Jensen started slow, but he was in a perfect position and he was rubbing along Jared’s prostate. He rocked up to meet each of Jensen’s thrusts, his orgasm approaching faster than he would have liked, but Jensen’s thrusts were becoming more erratic so he figured it wasn’t just him.

 

Jensen’s hand reached between them. A couple of firm strokes and Jared was spilling between them, Jensen’s name on his lips. Jensen thrust into him a few more times before spilling his seed inside of him.

 

Jensen collapsed on the bed next to him and Jared curled into him. Jensen wrapped his arms around him. “I wish you could stay here.”

 

“Shit,” Jared muttered. He had forgotten he would have to leave after. Jared groaned and sat up. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself off. He went back to the bedroom to put his clothes back on and found that Jensen was already dressed. Jensen talked as Jared dressed.

 

“When we go back to our Saturday meetings you’ll at least be able to stay longer. Maybe when you turn eighteen and aren’t my student anymore we can make our relationship public.”

 

Jared had finished dressing so he walked over to Jensen. He leaned in and kissed him. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out.” He walked out of the bedroom and grabbed Harley and put his leash on. Jensen walked him to the front door. “That was good. Really good.”

 

“It was. Hopefully we can do it again soon.”

 

Jensen smiled at him. “Like you said, we’ll figure something out.”

 

 

It was Saturday again. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to see Jensen outside of school, so the last time he had seen him outside of class had been that Sunday that Jensen had come home, that Sunday they had finally had sex.

 

Jared hated sneaking around like this, but he knew why they had to do it. He understood how bad it could be for Jensen if they were found out. He was just going to have to make the most of the time that they did have together.

 

Like today. He had brought a book with him like he always did, but it was abandoned somewhere in the living room. He and Jensen had just had some more really incredible sex, and they were lying on their sides, arms wrapped around each other, legs tangled together, and kissing.

 

His parents were used to him coming here every Saturday and they knew how long he stayed here for, so he had time to just relax with Jensen, to just lie here and kiss him. He shivered under Jensen’s touch.

 

Jensen’s hands were roaming over Jared’s body and he could feel arousal stirring in him again. Jensen deepened the kiss and rolled them so Jared was on his back.

 

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair and Jared purred under Jensen’s ministrations. Jensen moved down and nuzzled against Jared’s neck. He was careful to not leave any marks. Jared flipped them and kissed his way down Jensen’s body. Something he hadn’t been able to enjoy yet.

 

He tortured Jensen with light kisses, finding that Jensen was extremely ticklish. Jensen, laughing, kept trying to push him away, but Jared was strong and he kept up his assault, chuckling around Jensen’s length when Jared had swallowed him down.

 

Jensen’s hands threaded their way through Jared’s hair, causing him to groan. Jared thought about how he would like to do this while Jensen was sitting in his chair at his desk while class was in session. That thought had him coming hard, completely untouched, which is something that had never happened before.

 

The groan from his orgasm had triggered Jensen’s, and he greedily swallowed all of Jensen’s come down. He placed sticky kisses up Jensen’s body, then kissing him, letting Jensen taste himself.

 

“I really wanted to fuck you.”

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll live.”

 

“But you took away my fun also.”

 

Jared blushed. “Sorry about that. That’s never happened before. But I think it had something to do with me imagining I was giving you a blowjob while you were sitting at your desk in front of the entire class.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

Jared chuckled. “Why Mr. Ackles, I think you liked the sound of that.”

 

“I think you talk too much.” Jensen pulled Jared in for another kiss. Jared relaxed into the kiss. They still had quite a few more hours before anyone would start to wonder why he was still gone.


	5. Chapter 5

They had spent the next few months in the same manner. Every Saturday was spent in bed, and sometimes, when Jared could get away with it, his walk with Harley always took him to Jensen’s house.

 

It was right around April when he noticed something was off. He had been sick every morning and there were certain smells that made him sick as well. And he just felt…wrong.

 

He hadn’t thought much of it though. He had figured that he had some sort of bug. But now it was a couple of weeks later and Jared wasn’t feeling any better.

 

He decided to ask his brother about it. Jeff was only still in college, but he was studying to be a doctor; well, more specifically a surgeon, but he still had to know the basics.

 

He knocked on Jeff’s door.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

“Listen, I’m sorry to bother you, but I have a question for you.”

 

“What’s up?” Jeff was sitting at his desk, busy with homework. Jared felt bad about interrupting him.

 

“It’s just for the past few weeks I’ve been sick every morning, and even some smells make me sick. I think I might be gaining weight too.”

 

“Huh, that’s interesting. If your breasts were sore and you weren’t a guy, I’d say you were pregnant.”

 

Jared swallowed hard. “It’s not possible for a guy to get pregnant though, right?”

 

“Well, actually, it’s rare, but there have been some cases.”

 

Jared’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!”

 

Jeff moved away from his desk and sat on the bed next to Jared and put his around him. “Something you want to tell me?”

 

“You mean like the fact that I’m in a relationship?”

 

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

 

Jared sighed. “I’m sorry, but I’ve got a good reason.”

 

“Jared, he’s not married, is he?”

 

Jared looked at Jeff. “Jeff, if I tell you who he is, will you promise not to freak out and promise not to say anything.”

 

“Yeah, okay Jared.”

 

Jared worried his lip. He didn’t want to betray Jensen’s trust, but now he was worried that he was going to need a lot of Jeff’s help in the upcoming months.

 

“It’s just that… he’s one of my teachers.”

 

Jeff’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth formed a silent “oh” when he figured it out. “Jared, are you telling me that you’re sleeping with Jensen Ackles?” Jeff looked angry.

 

Jared grabbed Jeff’s shoulders facing Jeff to look at him. “It’s not like that, I swear. I was the one who made the first move. I wanted this.”

 

“It’s not right, Jared.”

 

“Jeff, you promised. And I’m so happy. But right now there might be a bigger issue to deal with than who I’m sleeping with.”

 

“No, you’re right. Okay, why don’t you come by the hospital tomorrow and we’ll check.”

 

Jared’s hands were resting in his lap now, and he looked down at them so he wouldn’t have to look at Jeff. “What if I am?”

 

“Hey, no matter what, I’m still your big brother and I love you. We’ll figure this out.”

 

“Even if I want to keep it and stay with Jensen?”

 

Jeff sighed. “Yeah. Even then.”

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jeff and squeezed him tight. Jeff hugged him back just as tightly.

 

 

It was official. Jared was pregnant, and now he was nearly two months along. He hadn’t told Jensen yet, and he was afraid to do so.

 

Jared wanted to keep the baby. What if Jensen didn’t? What if Jensen decided to leave Jared because Jensen didn’t want the baby?

 

He was lying in Jensen’s arms now. It was Saturday and they had just made love. Now would be as good a time as any to tell Jensen about the baby. He could just say something and have it right out there in the open.

 

He didn’t though. He didn’t want to risk ruining such a perfect moment. They had so few of them.

 

“You okay, Jared? You seem awfully quiet.”

 

“Just enjoying the moment.”

 

Jensen pulled him in closer and kissed his forehead. There was no way Jared was going to ruin this with the announcement of an unplanned, very rare, pregnancy. Besides, he was still terrified of how Jensen would take the news.

 

 

There was a knock at his door and then Jeff walked in. It was now Jeff’s habit to check on him every day. Jared found that he really didn’t mind. If he couldn’t have Jensen looking after him, then he was happy that Jeff was going it.

 

Jeff sat on the bed next to Jared and Jared muted the television.

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

“Sick.”

 

“Are your breasts sore?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you noticed them growing yet?”

 

“No, not yet. How big do you think they’ll get?” It was one thing to be male and pregnant, but it was another to be faced with the prospects of actually having boobs.

 

“I don’t know, Jared, but you’re going to have to be able to feed your baby.”

 

Jared shuddered at the thought. He had decided to keep the baby because it was something that he and Jensen had made together, and he liked the idea of having a kid with him. He just didn’t like the idea of what it was doing to his body, and what it was going to do to his body.

 

Jeff leaned against the headboard and pulled Jared into his arms. “Have you told Jensen yet?”

 

“No.”

 

Jeff sighed. “Jared, you need to tell him.”

 

“I know. I will. I’m just waiting for the right moment, but I’m so scared that he won’t want this baby, and that he’ll leave me if I tell him. I’m not exactly supposed to get pregnant after all.”

 

“You know I’ll help, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“What about Mom and Dad? Have you decided when you’re going to tell them?”

 

“After graduation. Let me just finish the school year in peace.”

 

“Okay.” Jeff leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Thanks for keeping this a secret. I know there will be hell to pay when they finally find out.”

 

He felt Jeff shrug. “I’ll deal. You just worry about yourself and keeping you and your baby healthy.” Jeff began stroking his hair, and Jared felt himself drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

“I can’t believe it’s already the last week of school. This year just flew by.”

 

“And you’re graduating too. And you’re turning eighteen. All good things. And I have to admit, I’m really glad you decided to go to school nearby.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

They were sitting on Jensen’s couch. It was Sunday evening and Harley was off exploring the house.

 

Jared had planned on going to college nearby, but now he was thinking about holding off for a year because of the baby, and Jeff agreed with him.

 

“I know you could have gone to so many places. It means a lot to me that you stayed here. You mean a lot to me, and you should know that I love you.”

 

Jared pulled himself out of Jensen’s arms and looked at him. “You love me?”

 

Jensen was smiling at him, and he nodded. Jared felt himself smile back. “I love you too.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared back close to him and kissed him. Now would have been the perfect time to tell Jensen about the baby. Jensen loved him so maybe he would be okay with having a baby. Still, Jared just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

 

It was the last day of school and he was in English class. It was finally almost over. It was also really hot in class. It was as if they had decided that they would save money on the last day of school by not turning on the air conditioning. He had water with him, but he was trying not to drink too much because he already found himself going to the bathroom more often.

 

He was feeling light headed though. He got up to ask Jensen for a bathroom pass, but the world around him went black.

 

 

He woke up in a bed in a room he didn’t recognize.

 

“Welcome back to the world.”

 

Jared smiled at Jensen’s voice.

 

“You really had us worried there.”

 

Jared tried to sit up at the sound of Jeff’s voice, but strong hands pushed him back down. Jensen’s face appeared above him. “You just lie back and relax.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You fainted in class. You really scared the crap out of me.”

 

Jeff’s head appeared next to Jensen’s. “You’re in the school nurse’s office. They called the house and I was the only one home so I offered to come get you.”

 

“I don’t understand how you could have fainted. I know it was hot in the classroom, but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

 

Jared looked from Jensen’s face to Jeff’s. Jeff was giving him a significant look.

 

“Oh. I know why. Jeff, can you give us a minute?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go tell the nurse that you’re awake and that I’m taking you home.”

 

When Jeff was out of sight Jared returned his attention to Jensen. “There’s something I haven’t told you.”

 

Jensen sat on the bed next to him and took one of his hands into his own. “What’s wrong, Jared?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Jared watched the various emotions that flickered across Jensen’s face. Mostly there was shock and confusion.

 

“Pregnant? Is that even possible?”

 

“Apparently it is possible, just very rare. Jeff’s been taking care of my doctor’s visits. I’m definitely pregnant.”

 

“Are you serious!” Jensen looked ecstatic.

 

Jared nodded.

 

“This is fantastic news! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I had always hoped to adopt one day, but now I find out that you’re actually having a baby that’s yours and mine. This is the best thing that could have happened.”

 

“Really? You’re excited about this?”

 

Jensen answered by leaning down to kiss him.

 

Jeff cleared his throat from behind them. Jensen shot off the bed, blushing furiously. Jeff didn’t even spare Jensen a glance.

 

“You ready to go home?”

 

Jared nodded and Jeff helped him off the bed.

 

“We can talk more later, okay Jensen?”

 

Jensen nodded, his face still beet red. Jeff helped Jared out to the car and they headed home.

 

“I take it Jensen took the news well.”

 

“Yeah, he’s really excited about the baby.”

 

“He was really worried about you back there.”

 

“Does this mean you’re actually warming up to the idea of me and Jensen?”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Their mom was waiting for them when they got home, and she looked worried.

 

“I guess the school must have gotten in touch with Mom also.”

 

Jared didn’t say anything. He knew that he was going to have to tell his parents tonight. He felt Jeff grasp his hand. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be right there with you.”

 

 

The three of them sat at the kitchen table after his mom had been reassured that Jared was fine and was going to be fine. Jared had told her that he had news that he had to share, but that it needed to wait until his dad got home too.

 

So now they were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting. Time had never passed so slowly. He kept playing with the hem of his shirt, keeping his hands busy. He hadn’t even been this scared when he had found out that he was pregnant.

 

He was so worried about how his parents were going to take the pregnancy and how they would react to his teacher being the father. He would be eighteen in a couple of days, so he wasn’t really worried about them going after Jensen, but they could still make his life miserable, and Jensen’s too.

 

Jeff had told him that he would support him no matter what, which was kind of a big deal since Jeff was closer with their parents than Jared or their sister were. He was regretting having involved Jeff in all of this because now Jeff would be caught in the middle if their parent’s weren’t supportive.

 

A car door slamming made Jared jump, his heart racing. He could feel himself beginning to sweat and was worried that he might faint again. Apparently Jeff had the same thought because he was already out of his seat and getting a glass of water. He sat back down and handed Jared the glass just as their father walked through the door.

 

Before their father could say anything, their mother spoke up. “Sit down, Jerry. Jared has something he needs to tell us.”

 

His father sat down and everyone looked at Jared.

 

“Well son, what’s on your mind?”

 

Jared swallowed hard. He wished he could put this off for longer, but he knew he couldn’t. Soon, he would start to show. He took the same approach that he had just taken with Jensen. Blurting it out.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

They laughed like Jared was playing some joke on them, but their laughter died when they realized that neither him nor Jeff were laughing.

 

“You can’t be serious. This has got to be some sort of joke.”

 

“I wish it was, Dad, but it’s true. I’m pregnant.” He pulled out his wallet, glad he had thought to keep it in there, only now realizing that he should have shown it to Jensen.

 

“Here’s my sonogram.” He laid it out on the table for his parents to see.

 

“All this proves is that you got your brother Jeff in on the joke.”

 

“Mom, I don’t know what I have to do to make you see that this is real. I’m pregnant. I didn’t believe it at first either, but I am. It’s why I fainted today.”

 

His father turned to Jeff. “Is this even possible?”

 

“It’s rare, but it’s possible.”

 

His father turned back to him. “Well, if you are pregnant, then who’s the father?” he demanded.

 

“Jensen,” he whispered. His mother’s eyes went wide. “Your teacher?”

 

Suddenly, there was a lot of arguing and raised voices. Jared scooted his chair away from the table. He was sure that this kind of stress wasn’t good for the baby.

 

“Enough!” his father yelled, slapping a hand down on the table. “You,” he said, pointing to Jared. “Get out of this house.”

 

Jared’s jaw dropped. His world dropped out from under him. There was more arguing around the table. He could just make out Jeff trying to reason with his father, but their mother interrupted. “I agree with your father. Get out of this house and just be thankful that we aren’t pressing charges against your teacher.”

 

Jared had been ready to argue but those were the magic words. He’d rather be kicked out of the house than risk Jensen losing his job and going to jail.

 

“Fine. I’ll go.” He started heading upstairs to his room so he could pack some things.

 

“No,” his father said. “Just go.”

 

Jared’s shoulders sagged and his head dropped. He shuffled towards the front door, and when he was there, Jeff caught up with him. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure the whole thing will just blow over. I’ll pack your things though and bring then over to Jensen’s, okay?”

 

Jared nodded and Jeff hugged him. Jeff kissed the top of his head, and then Jared was out the door, making his way to Jensen’s. Jared had figured that his parents wouldn’t be happy, but he had never imagined that they would kick him out.

 

If Jensen didn’t take him then he would have to live on the street. That would be bad for him, but worse for the baby.

 

He hadn’t even knocked when Jensen’s door flew open and he was pulled into a hug. Jared relaxed as much as he could in this situation. Jensen would take care of him.

 

As Jensen hugged him tightly, Jared could feel the tears beginning to form. He couldn’t hold them back and suddenly he was crying on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

Jensen managed to pull them inside and shut the door, and then he was rubbing Jared’s back and whispering soothing words.

 

When Jared had finished, Jensen led him to the kitchen table and sat him down. Jensen poured a glass of water, set it in front of Jared, and sat down next to him.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know that I’ve ever cried like that before.”

 

“It’s probably the hormones.”

 

Jared groaned. “Great. Just great. I suppose I have a lot more of that to look forward to.”

 

“Unfortunately you do. Now, you came over here crying so I imagine things didn’t go well with your parents. What happened?”

 

“My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant.” He could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. That was something that was going to get really annoying really fast.

 

Jensen pulled Jared to him, chair and all, and hugged him again. “You can stay here.”

 

Jared snorted. “I was kind of hoping you would say that.”

 

“Why don’t I make us some dinner now?”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

Jensen pulled out of the hug and turned Jared so that he was facing Jensen, and rested his hands on Jared’s shoulders. “You need to eat. You need to take care of our baby.”

 

Jared sighed and nodded. “Okay, fine. But can you fix me something small though?”

 

“Sure. How does soup sound?”

 

“Yeah. Sure.”

 

“Great. Let’s get you settled on the couch.”

 

Jensen helped Jared out of the chair, even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, and kept his arm around Jared the short distance to the couch. He handed Jensen the remote and went back to the kitchen.

 

Jared found a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ marathon and settled in to watch that. When Jensen came out of the kitchen he had a tray with a glass of water, a bowl of soup, and a rather large sandwich on it. Jared raised an eyebrow.

 

“Just eat what you can.”

 

It turned out that Jensen was a fan of the show too. Jared was actually surprised that he didn’t know that.

 

They talked about their favorite characters and which of the guys they preferred Buffy to sleep with, and the fact that there was no way that Ethan and Giles didn’t have a past that was more than friendship. They also speculated on the relationship between Xander and Spike.

 

At the end of the episode Jared looked down and was surprised that he had eaten everything. Jensen chuckled. “So much for not being hungry.”

 

Jared scowled at him, but all Jensen did was kiss him and take the tray from him. Jared sighed and leaned back into the couch. When Jensen came back he pulled Jared into his arms. They watched a couple more episodes of _Buffy_ and Jared felt himself getting really sleepy.

 

Jensen must have noticed. “I think it’s time for bed,” he said turning off the television. Jensen got off the couch and Jared held a hand up. Jensen tugged him off the couch smiling.

 

“I’ll be in in a minute. I’m going to make sure that the house is locked up and all the lights are off.”

 

Jared nodded and headed back to the bedroom. He took care of business and stripped down to his underwear. He didn’t have anything with him so it was all he could do. He’d much rather be in pajamas right now.

 

He crawled into bed, pushing aside the urge to cry again and waited for Jensen to join him. He was really tired though, and he found himself drifting off before Jensen joined him.

 

 

Sunlight streamed in through the windows and Jared stretched languorously, content in Jensen’s bed until he remembered why he was in Jensen’s bed instead of his own.

 

He groaned and tried to roll over onto his stomach, but as soon as he moved, a wave of nausea swept over him. He hurried out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Jensen came into the bathroom somewhere in the middle of his stomach trying to turn itself inside out.

 

Jensen ran a hand soothingly over his back long after Jared’s stomach had emptied itself.

 

“Jeff is here.”

 

Jared groaned. “Did he bring my toothbrush?”

 

Jensen chuckled softly in his ear. “I’ll go get it for you.” He kissed Jared’s cheek and left.

 

Jared managed to drag himself off the floor and washed his face. Jensen came back with his toothbrush and he spent a good ten minutes with it before he felt clean.

 

He greeted Jeff in his boxers because he didn’t feel like putting on his clothes from yesterday. Jeff had a couple of bags surrounding him.

 

“Oh good. Clothes.”

 

Jeff smiled at him. “And a few other things that I thought you might like to have.”

 

“You’re the best big brother ever.”

 

“And don’t you forget it.”

 

Jared smiled, but only briefly. “How were Mom and Dad?”

 

“They wanted to tell you that they overreacted and they want you to come back home, but only if you’re willing to get an abortion. Now before you say anything,” he added, holding up his hand, “I already told them that there was no way you would ever consider it. That’s why all the bags.”

 

Jared snorted. “Yeah, sounds like they really feel bad that they overreacted.”

 

Jeff walked up to him and put a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “I know this is hard, but just be patient. I’m sure they’ll come around.”

 

“Even when they do I still want you living here. I like being able to watch over you and taking care of you and our baby.”

 

Jared and Jeff both smiled at him.

 

“It looks like you’re in good hands, little brother.”

 

“Does this mean you actually approve now?”

 

Jeff kissed his forehead and smiled at him, and then he looked at Jensen. “Hurt him and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

 

Jensen held out a hand to Jeff, and he took it and they shook. “You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“Good.” Jeff turned back to him. “I’ll stop by and visit as often as I can. Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

 

Jared nodded. “I will. Thanks.”

 

Jensen walked Jeff to the door, so Jared grabbed his bags and brought them back to the bedroom. He pulled out a pair of pajamas since he wasn’t going to be going anywhere today, and got into the shower.

 

He’d barely been in there for a minute when he was joined by Jensen.

 

“I hope you realize that I’m not in the mood for sex.”

 

Jensen laughed. “That’s good because I wasn’t planning on taking advantage. I just want to take care of you. Is that okay?”

 

Jared smirked. “I suppose so.”

 

Jensen took his time washing his hair, scrubbing his body, and even massaging the knots out of his back. When they got out of the shower, Jensen dried him off and helped him into his pajamas.

 

“We need to get some breakfast in you. Do you want to lie in bed or do you want to sit on the couch?”

 

“If I’m going to do nothing all day I think I’d like to do it on the couch.”

 

Jensen helped him to the couch even though he was still perfectly capable of doing it on his own. Jared liked the attention now, but he had a feeling that it was going to annoy him before the end of his pregnancy. He knew Jensen just wanted to help and just wanted to be as much a part of this as he could be.

 

Whatever Jensen was cooking in the kitchen smelled delicious, and Jared was glad that his stomach didn’t seem to be sensitive to any foods yet. Jensen brought him out a tray again but this time it was filled with milk and juice and eggs and bacon and hashed browns and toast.

 

“You know, I think you’re just trying to make me fat.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Maybe I just want a chubby little baby.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re not the one that has to give birth to it.”

 

“True, but just eat.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes but dug in. The food was delicious and Jared finished it off in no time.

 

“I think I’m going to have to go grocery shopping.”

 

“Well you’re the one who insists on feeding me a lot of food.”

 

“Would you rather I starve you?”

 

“You’re too nice to do that.”

 

They laughed together and Jensen took the tray away. They spent the day watching television. Jared had never been so lazy in his life. He knew he needed it though, and would be needing even more of it in the coming months.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared was five months into his pregnancy. He had a bump now, and could no longer eat turkey or mayo. He got cravings for fried pickles quite frequently and Jensen was constantly ordering large orders from the nearby restaurants.

 

School would be starting up again for Jensen soon. When Jared had told him that he would be putting off college for a year because of the baby, he hadn’t been happy. He understood though.

 

Jared was enjoying as much of his time with Jensen as he could before Jensen had to start teaching again.

 

They were currently on the couch, Jared with a big bowl of ice cream, and Jensen massaging his feet. Jared got to enjoy many nights like this.

 

Even though the pregnancy was uncomfortable for him, he was happy. His and Jensen’s relationship was stronger than ever, and they were starting a family together.

 

The only bad thing was that his parents hadn’t come around yet. Jeff checked on him as often as he could and claimed that he was wearing his parents down. Jeff was hopeful. Jared wasn’t.

 

Jensen moved from Jared’s feet to his belly. Even though it wasn’t big yet, or at least not as big as it was going to get, Jensen loved rubbing it, and Jared loved when Jensen did it.

 

So far Jensen’s over-protectiveness hadn’t bothered him. In fact, he relished in it.

 

Jared sighed as Jensen continued rubbing his belly. He set down his bowl of ice cream and closed his eyes. He had nearly fallen asleep when Jensen gently shook him. “Come on. We need to get you into bed.”

 

Jensen helped him to his feet. Jared still could do it on his own, but it was getting harder. Jensen helped him to the bedroom and then into his pajamas. Jared was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

It was the middle of the night and he should be sleeping. Sleep wasn’t happening though. Their daughter was just having a field day. She wouldn’t stop kicking. Jared desperately needed sleep. Exhaustion was easier to come by these days and he couldn’t afford to lose sleep, even if he napped most of the day away.

 

Jared got out of bed to walk around. He wished there was a way he could make the baby tired so that he could sleep.

 

“Jared? What’s the matter?” Jensen mumbled sleepily from the bed.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Jensen asked again.

 

Jared sighed. ‘”If I didn’t know any better, I’d say our daughter was playing soccer.”

 

Jensen chuckled but cut off quickly after Jared glared at him.

 

“Okay, okay. Why don’t you come lie back down and I can rub your belly.”

 

Jensen knew that Jared wouldn’t pass up on the opportunity for a belly rub, so he got back into bed. Jensen pulled out the massage oil and began to rub his belly.

 

Normally, a nice belly rub would relax him and he would probably be asleep instantly, but their daughter still wouldn’t stop kicking.

 

“Wow, you were right. She’s going to town in there.”

 

Jared pouted.

 

“Aw, Jared. I’m sorry. I wish there was something more I could do for you.”

 

“I know.” Jared closed his eyes and tried to relax. Jensen began humming and Jared smiled when he recognized the tune.

 

“Will you sing it?”

 

Jensen chuckled and kissed him. “I suppose I could.”

 

Jared kept his eyes closed so he could fully enjoy Jensen’s voice. He loved hearing Jensen sing, though Jensen didn’t do it often.

 

“We’re having a baby, my baby and me.”

 

Jared’s smile grew as Jensen started to sing.

 

“You'll read it in Winchell's, that we're adding a limb to our family tree.”

 

They both loved watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns, and they both knew the show so well. Jared thought it was sweet that Jensen had started humming this to him and was glad that he was singing it now. It had been one of the sweetest moments on the show.

 

“We're pushing our carriage, how proud I will be, there's nothing like marriage, ask your mother and father and they'll agree.”

 

Their daughter must have enjoyed hearing Jensen sing too because the kicks were starting to subside and he could finally enjoy the belly rub that he was getting.

 

“He'll have toys, baby clothes, he'll know he's come to the right house.”

 

The kicking had finally stopped. Jared let out a sigh of relief.

 

“By and by, when he grows, maybe he'll live in the White House.”

 

Jared was having trouble staying awake now.

 

“Our future gets brighter, but definitely, we’re having a baby, we’re having a baby.”

 

Jensen’s voice was growing softer, probably realizing that Jared was starting to drift off.

 

“We’re having a baby, my baby and me.”

 

There was a gentle kiss to his lips and the covers were being pulled over him. He felt Jensen settle in next to him, wrapping an arm around him protectively.

 

The three of them slept.

 

 

“I have to pee again.” It felt like the twentieth time since they had arrived at the mall only a few hours ago. They were buying new clothes for him and some stuff for the baby.

 

Jared was seven months in now, and he was definitely showing. People at the mall kept staring at him. He knew it was only because he was pregnant and not because of their age difference. If you didn’t know either of them, you would never even know there was an age difference.

 

The stares didn’t bother him anymore, though they still annoyed Jensen.

 

“Back to the food court then.” Jensen had his hands full with all of their purchases.

 

“Aren’t we done yet anyway?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose we are.”

 

“Good because my back is killing me and so are my feet.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “I will give you a full body massage when we get back home, okay?”

 

“You better.”

 

The ride home was silent. Jared was too exhausted to do anything but sit. He couldn’t wait to get home and get into bed.

 

When they got home, Jensen helped him take off his clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed so that his back could be massaged. Jensen made sure to work out every single knot. Then he helped Jared lie down on his back and began massaging his feet.

 

Jensen made his way to Jared’s belly and massaged it. It felt nice, really nice, and Jared felt a stirring that he hadn’t felt in a while. He had just been too tired and so uncomfortable.

 

Jensen didn’t say anything, which Jared was grateful for, and just poured some more of the massage oil onto his hand and began to stroke Jared. Jensen hadn’t pushed for sex. He had been completely understanding about Jared’s feelings on the subject and the fact that he hadn’t been interested in sex in a couple of months now.

 

Jared groaned in pleasure. It had been too long, but now Jared wanted more. He pushed Jensen’s hand away. “I want you inside of me.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Jared nodded. Jensen helped him roll onto his side. Slicked up fingers worked their way inside of Jared and he let out a sigh. Soon, he was trying to push back onto Jensen’s fingers.

 

Jensen chuckled. “Patience.”

 

Finally Jared could feel the blunt head of Jensen’s cock pressed against his hole. They groaned in unison as Jensen pushed in.

 

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s belly and began a gentle thrusting, deep but slow. Jensen rubbed Jared’s belly and kissed his neck as he thrust. It felt incredible.

 

It didn’t take long for Jared to come, and Jensen was right behind him.

 

The orgasm made him even sleepier and he was barely aware of movement around him.

 

There was a gentle press of Jensen’s lips to his and the covers were being pulled over him. Jared sighed and drifted off.

 

 

Jared’s due date was nearing. Jensen had taken a leave of absence from school and never left Jared’s side. Jared found he actually didn’t mind. Still. During the entire pregnancy he hadn’t gotten sick of Jensen’s constant hovering.

 

Jensen kept him well fed and massaged him constantly. He was there to help him off the couch and to bring him whatever he needed so he wouldn’t have to get up.

 

Jared was miserable though. He was horribly uncomfortable. He hated being pregnant. Really hated it. He was glad that his due date was close.

 

Jensen had tried to make things as easy for Jared as possible, and he knew that Jensen felt bad about this. They had managed though.

 

He and Jensen would be using condoms from now on because there was no way he was going to go through this again. He had told Jensen as much and even though they both hated the idea of using condoms, Jensen had agreed.

 

Jensen had offered to get the surgery done, but Jared had refused. If this relationship didn’t work Jared wanted Jensen to still have the opportunity to have children. Jensen had tried to argue with him about this, but Jared wanted to wait. They hadn’t been together for that long after all.

 

Jared’s back had been hurting him all day, a constant throbbing that no amount of massaging seemed to help. They were getting ready for bed when it happened. Jared cried out in pain, a sharp pain low in his body.

 

“Jared, are you okay?” Jensen sounded worried.

 

“I think I just had a contraction.”

 

Jensen was by his side in a flash. He helped him out to the car when there was another stab of pain. He cried out again, stumbling as he walked.

 

The car ride to the hospital was a blur. The pain was intense. The contractions were getting closer too quickly for Jared’s liking.

 

They arrived at the hospital and Jensen helped him into a wheelchair. They got him prepped for birthing because apparently the baby was in a rush to get out.

 

Jared didn’t remember much of this either. There was pain, and so much of it, and there was yelling too. Jensen held his hand the entire time and Jared took what little comfort he could in that.

 

After what felt like an eternity there was a screaming in the room that wasn’t his. A little bundle was placed in his arms, but Jared could barely focus on her. Jensen took her out of his arms.

 

“Are you okay, Jared?”

 

“Tired.”

 

“I don’t doubt that, but is there anything else.”

 

Jared shook his head. “Just give me a minute.”

 

“Sure.” Jensen sat down on the bed next to him with their daughter in his arms. Jared closed his eyes for a few minutes, and when he felt like things were back under control, he opened his eyes and took their daughter from Jensen.

 

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulders and a hand aligned with his arm around their daughter.

 

“Look what we did,” Jensen whispered in his ear. He looked at Jensen and saw that there were tears in his eyes. Jared leaned in and kissed him and then turned his focus back on the girl in his arms.

 

She was perfect.

 

He felt tears slipping from his eyes, and when Jensen pressed their faces together, he could feel that Jensen’s tears had spilled over too.

 

“You should call Jeff.”

 

Jensen nodded against him. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be right back.”

 

Jensen walked out of the room and a nurse asked if they had a name for the baby yet. They didn’t. They’d been pouring through books and looking on the Internet, but they hadn’t found one yet.

 

Jensen came back into the room. “I called Jeff. He’s on his way over. He said he was going to try to get your parents to come also.”

 

“That would be good. They should know their granddaughter.”

 

The nurses took their daughter from him so they could transfer him to a different room and so that he could rest.

 

Jared was just settling into his new room when Jeff showed up. He was alone.

 

“So they still want nothing to do with me?”

 

“Actually, they said they would come later.”

 

“Really?”

 

Jeff nodded. “They’ve been feeling bad about what they did, and they see that Jensen’s stuck by for this, so I think they’re coming around. They’re still not happy, but it’s better than nothing.”

 

“I think once they meet our daughter everything will be fine.”

 

“I’m sure you’re right, Jensen. So where is she?”

 

“The nurses have her right now. They want me to rest. The birth was a little on the difficult side.”

 

“Well how are you feeling now?”

 

“Really sore and completely exhausted.”

 

“Why don’t you take a nap then. I can keep Jensen company.”

 

Jared would have answered his brother, but he was already mostly asleep, so he just let himself drift off.

 

 

A baby crying woke him up. He opened his eyes to see Jensen standing there holding their daughter.

 

“Sorry to wake you, but somebody is hungry.”

 

Jared looked around the room and saw that they were alone, so he held out his hands for their daughter.

 

“Don’t worry. I sent Jeff away for a little while. I figured you wouldn’t want him to be here for this.”

 

“I don’t even want to be here for this,” Jared grumbled. Jensen sat down on the bed next to him as he held their daughter up to his breast. Jared helped her find the nipple and she began suckling.

 

Jared made a face. It felt strange and he didn’t really like it. He was definitely never going through any of this again, but he couldn’t regret doing it this time. Their daughter was perfect.

 

“We really need to figure out a name for her.”

 

Jensen groaned. “Don’t remind me. Picking out a name is hard.” He wrapped his arms around Jared and their daughter. “I love you so much.”

 

Jared smiled at Jensen. “I love you too.”

 

Jensen closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was soft and sweet and completely chaste, but it was wonderful.

 

Their daughter finished feeding and Jensen took her from him so he could burp her. Jared closed his eyes and settled back against the pillows.

 

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Jeff and his parents walked in. They stood there and everybody was silent. He heard Jensen successfully burp the baby, and it was actually Jensen that broke the silence.

 

“Do you guys want to meet your granddaughter?”

 

His mother nodded and walked over to Jensen. He handed over their daughter and his mother cooed over her. “She is just precious. Jerry, look. She’s perfect.”

 

His father walked over to his mother, Jensen, and the baby. His mother turned towards Jared. “Does she have a name yet?”

 

Jared shook his head. “We haven’t figured one out yet.”

 

“You know what she looks like? She looks like an Isabel.”

 

Jared’s eyes met Jensen’s and he knew they had a name for their daughter.

 

“Mrs. Padelecki, I think you just named our daughter.”

 

His mom smiled at Jensen. “Please, call me Sherry.”

 

“Well then, Sherry, thanks for the name. It’s perfect.”

 

“Well then, everyone, meet Isabel,” announced Jared. “Isabel Nicole Ackles-Padalecki.” He picked the middle name out of the blue because it sounded nice with Isabel. He hoped Jensen would approve, and he hoped that Jensen liked the fact that he was using both of their last names.

 

Jensen beamed at him, so Jared figured that everything was okay.

 

“Well now that that’s all settled, Jerry, do you have something that you want to say?”

 

His father nodded and turned to Jared. “Son, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. Your mother and I both feel terrible about it. I know you won’t be moving back in with us, but the three of you are welcome over at the house any time. We hope you can forgive us.”

 

“Thanks, Dad, that means a lot to me.” His words were coming out slow and slurred. He was really tired. He wanted to sleep.

 

“Okay everyone, Jared needs his sleep,” Jensen announced to the room. Jared smiled and closed his eyes. Jensen really was the greatest guy ever.

 

 

This time he woke to kisses being placed on his cheek. He smiled and stretched, and then winced in pain.

 

“How sore are you?” Jensen asked. Jared just groaned.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

Jared finally opened his eyes to look at Jensen. “I want nothing more than to soak in a hot bath and then sleep for weeks.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Well I don’t know about sleeping for weeks, but I can guarantee an interruption free bath when we get home.”

 

Jared smiled at him. “Sounds like heaven. Maybe we can do it when Isabel is asleep. Then you could soak in the tub with me.”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“We can’t do some things, but that doesn’t mean there’s nothing we can do.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Well you’re certainly feeling better.”

 

Jared shrugged. “I’m just really happy.”

 

Jensen smiled sweetly at him. “Yeah, me too.”

 

 

Jared was sitting in the hot bath that Jensen had promised him. The past couple of days had been exhausting but fantastic. His parents had been wonderful. They had spent most of their time at the hospital and were already offering their services for babysitting.

 

Jensen finally joined him in the bath. Jared leaned back against Jensen and sighed. Strong arms wrapped around him. This was nice. It was just the two of them and he was no longer pregnant.

 

He was still a bit uncomfortable though because of his breasts. It was still strange to be breastfeeding Isabel, but he knew it was best for her so he did it anyway. They also used a pump so they could keep milk in a bottle so that Jensen could feed Isabel too.

 

“I know I had some great suggestions for when we were in here but I don’t think I’m going to be able to deliver on my promise.”

 

Jensen chuckled in his ear. “It’s fine. I honestly wasn’t expecting anything more than this.”

 

“You are the best. You know that, right?”

 

“I know.”

 

Jared chuckled.

 

“By the way, I invited your parents over tomorrow night for dinner.”

 

“I hope an early one.”

 

“Yep. I made it early. Oh, and also, your parents are bringing the food.”

 

Jared laughed.

 

“When they decided they wanted you back in their life they really meant it.”

 

“Yeah, it’s nice. I was worried that our daughter would never know her grandparents.”

 

“That reminds me, my parents are flying out next week.”

 

“Finally. I didn’t think I was ever going to meet them.”

 

“Yeah well, they weren’t exactly thrilled by what happened either.”

 

“I wonder if our parents will get along.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Yeah, and then we could be one big happy family. I seriously doubt it.”

 

“You never know.”

 

Jensen squeezed him tighter and kissed his neck. Jared started giggling but it quickly turned into gasps and moans.

 

“I think you’re going to be able to keep those promises after all,” Jensen said, sliding a hand down Jared’s body.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 


	8. Epilogue

They had been planning this night for months. They had reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town. His parents were already over to babysit.

 

Jared was finishing getting dressed when Jensen walked in with Isabel.

 

“Aw, there’s my little Isabel. Come here sweetheart.”

 

Jensen handed Isabel over to him. She had grown so much in the past year. He couldn’t believe how much she had grown. “Now why aren’t you in bed yet?”

 

“She wanted to say goodnight to her daddy.”

 

Jared smiled at Jensen. “Why don’t we both go put her to bed.”

 

They both went to Isabel’s room and tucked her in. They picked up one of her favorite books, and Jensen read to her. Jared loved listening to Jensen read to Isabel.

 

When the story was finished they kissed her goodnight and went back to their own room so they could finish getting ready.

 

They wouldn’t be coming back tonight. They had a hotel reservation for the night. It would be the first time they were leaving Isabel for a night. Jared was nervous about leaving her but he was so very excited to be spending a night with just Jensen. It was going to be so nice.

 

Even though they were taking the night off to spend time to themselves without Isabel, she was all they could talk about over dinner.

 

She had just had her first birthday last week. They had had a party for her with both of their families. It turned out that their parents had gotten along just fine.

 

As far as first birthdays went, it had been really awesome. They’d done a whole princess thing for her even though she had only turned one. She was completely spoiled, but they couldn’t help it. She was just perfect.

 

They walked to the hotel they were staying at. The night was cool and clear, the walk refreshing. Jensen let them into their room. Jared stepped in and gasped.

 

The room was filled with candles and rose petals. Music was playing softly and there was a bottle of champagne chilling by the bed.

 

He turned to find Jensen down on one knee, a box in his hand. Inside the box was two wedding bands.

 

“Jared, you and Isabel are my entire world. I love you more than anything and I want to make our family official. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

 

Jared couldn’t get any sound past the lump in his throat so he just nodded. Jensen dropped the box and stood up taking Jared’s face in his hands and kissing him. “I love you,” Jensen whispered into his mouth.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Jensen pushed Jared to sit on the bed and grabbed the champagne bottle. He poured each of them a glass and sat down on the bed next to him.

 

“To us,” Jared said.

 

“To us,” Jensen echoed and they clinked their glasses together.

 

Jared only had a few sips of champagne when Jensen took the glass out of his hand and set both of their glasses on the nightstand. He tugged him off the bed and pulled him into his arms. They swayed in time to the music. As they danced, Jensen leaned in and kissed him.

 

They slowly began undressing each other. When they were rid of their jackets, their ties, and their tops, Jensen gently pushed Jared onto the bed. Jensen pulled off Jared’s shoes and socks and then got rid of his own.

 

Jensen joined him on the bed and kissed him. Jared ran his hands over bare skin. He moved his hands down to undo Jensen’s pants. He pushed them down and Jensen moved off of him to kick them off and then tugged Jared’s pants off before joining him on the bed again.

 

Jensen kissed him. Soon Jensen was kissing his way down Jared’s body, pausing to bite and suckle at his nipples. It was so much better than when their daughter did it, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about his daughter right now.

 

He refocused on the feel of Jensen’s mouth and hands on his body. Jensen kissed his way further down his body and Jared groaned when he felt wet heat envelop him. He was so lost in sensation that he nearly missed the sound of a lube cap opening.

 

A finger pushed into him easily and a second finger followed. Jensen crooked his fingers and Jared bucked up into Jensen’s mouth as Jensen hit his prostate.

 

Jensen pulled his fingers out of Jared at the same time he pulled his mouth off of Jared’s dick. Jared whimpered with the loss. Jensen grabbed a condom and they both gave it an evil look. Jared was getting sick of using condoms and he knew Jensen was too.

 

“Jared, now that we’re getting married I can get the surgery done.”

 

Jared laughed. “Fine. We can talk about that when we get back home.”

 

Jensen slid the condom on and slicked himself up. He slid into Jared and Jared couldn’t suppress the groan. There was no better feeling than having Jensen inside of him.

 

Their lovemaking was tender, as silly as that sounded, but there really was no other word for it.

 

Afterwards they lie in each other’s arms, lazily kissing.

 

“I’m so glad we have the night to ourselves.”

 

“I know. Me too. It’s nice to have this little break from school.”

 

“It’s nice to have this break from the housework.”

 

“You mean you don’t sit around all day watching television. I’m shocked.”

 

Jared laughed and swatted Jensen. After the baby had been born, Jared had decided that he wanted to stay at home with her. Jensen had agreed on the condition that Jared would return to school when Isabel was old enough to go to school. Jared had readily agreed. He missed learning.

 

Jensen rolled on top of him and kissed him again. They made love in the dying candlelight and held each other until dawn.


End file.
